Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to footwear and, more particularly, to shoe outsoles including embedded particles and systems and methods of manufacturing the same for footwear.
Description of the Related Art
A variety of different methods for making shoe outsoles are known, such as, for example, injection molding. In addition, a variety of different systems and methods are known for providing outsoles with various surface characteristics. Examples of such systems and methods include molding fabric or other materials into the outsole and flocking the outsole with fabric fibers or other materials. Additional details of some known methods of providing outsoles with various surface characteristics can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,430,844; 7,056,558; 7,191,549; and 7,516,506, all of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Existing systems and methods for producing outsoles with enhanced surface characteristics, however, may suffer from a variety of drawbacks or deficiencies. For example, some methods are overly cumbersome and/or time consuming. In addition, some methods fail to produce outsoles of sufficient durability or quality to meet or satisfy market needs.